


spaghetti

by Dyslxkic (Daddy_Dyslxkic)



Category: Grian - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, mumbo jumbo - Fandom
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Dyslxkic/pseuds/Dyslxkic
Summary: when grian has to go visit his mom and dad overnight and mumbo has left over spaghetti.this is from my wattpad
Relationships: mumbo jumbo/grain
Kudos: 8





	spaghetti

Grians pov

"I got to go now mumbo, I don't wanna miss my train!" I yell up to my boyfriend. "But whyyy?" My boyfriend, mumbo, yells back as he comes down stairs. "I need to go visit my parents, you know that, now, I need to go, there's left overs in the fridge for dinner, love you" I say, giving mumbo a quick kiss and running out the door, but, not before hearing a soft, "love you too".

Mumbo pov

As grian left, I walked back to our room and watched a shit ton of random YouTube videos.

From channels like, Dan and Phil, to thomas sanders or Jeffrey star. I even somehow managed to find Shane Dawsons channel.

By the time I was done, it was about 6:30. I might have dinner, I thought to myself.

I went back down to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for the left overs. I found some spaghetti.

*time skip!*

After dinner, at about 7, I got a call from grian, we just talked about how each other was, and he asked what I had for dinner.

We soon had to hang up, as he was going out for dinner with his mum and dad.

So, I went to bed.

*time skip*

I woke up with a dreadful tummy ache. It was the spaghetti!!!!!!

I messaged grian saging;

Mumbo ♡| I regretti the spaghetti!!!  
8:36

Grian x| lmao, get better soon hunny  
8:39

Mumbo♡| I will, when are you gunna be here tho?  
8:40

Grian x| I'm about 10 mins away love  
8:40

Mumbo ♡| okayyyy, cya soon, love you x  
8:41

Grain x| love you too, bai x

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I was lazy.
> 
> Thanks for reading, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
